A Time Out
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: A Kurapica fanfic... Kurapica has done a lot of things lately and was told by Gon and the others to take a time out! Suddenly, Nobunaga escaped from prison and he needs to stop him beofre it's too late!


**A Time Out!**

**By: Klyukaizer**  
  


A/N: Hey! This fic was already up a long time ago and it was only Miyuki who reviewed it! (Thanks, **Miyuki**!) Well, it's up again and I made a few changes here…

  
~ Kurapica's POV ~

"Kurapica!" Somebody called before me. I turned around and saw a boy running towards me.  
  
"Gon, what are you doing here in the 3rd floor? Graders aren't supposed to be here, you know!" Kurapica warned.  
  
"I know! Anyway, this'll be short... Leorio called me last night and said that he wanted to meet us in the cafe just across the street after class, wanna come?" Gon gave me an innocent look.  
  
"I don't know, we have a lot of tests tomorrow and I need to study!" I declined. "Please?" Gon begged and gave me kawaii look.  
  
"Ok, ok... I'll see to it. But I'm not sure, okay?" I said. "Okay... see you after class!" Gon called as he ran on the hallway.  
  
"Hey! Don't run in the hallway!" Someone scolded Gon. "Sorry!"  
  
"Wait! I said I'm not sure!" Kurapica called back but Gon didn't pay attention for he was long gone.

"Oh, brother!" Kurapica chuckled softly as he brushed his bangs out of his face and walked away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kurapica, remember, we have a test tomorrow in Chemistry!" Miss Hoki reminded him. "Yes, Miss Hoki, I already know, but... why do you keep on reminding me whenever there's a test?" I asked oddly.  
  
"Well, according to your classmates, you have a lot of things to do... you're president in class, you also join in the fencing club, you're even a top student, don't you think you need to have time with your friends?" Miss Hoki suggested. I blinked at her.

"Oh no!" I looked at my watch. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Hoki, but... I gotta go! Thank you very much!" I said as he ran outside the classroom. I ran as fast as I could; ignoring the people I bumped into.  
  
"Sunimase!" I said. Finally, I arrived at the cafe; Gon, Killua and Leorio were already there. "You're late!" Killua scolded. "As always!" Leorio added.  
  
"Gomenasai!" I apologized as I got back my normal breathing. "You already know the reason!" I sighed as I sat beside Leorio. I wheezed and rested my head on the back of the chair.  
  
"You know, you work too much!" Gon said as he took a spoonful of his chocolate sundae. "I know... I was hoping I could take a break, but I can't just leave the council unattended!" I said as I ordered for some cappuccino.  
  
"Are you sure you can take cappuccino at such an early age?" Leorio asked me. "It's okay... it gives me the energy!" I answered.  
  
"Really? You look paler than usual!" Gon looked at me while licking some of the fudge on his lip. "Look... I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me!" I half-shouted. They stared at me for a while didn't say any word. I was really annoyed by all their comments I can't take it!  
  
"So... why are we here?" Killua broke off the silence. Leorio was drinking his wine; he put the glass down. "I recently heard that one of the Geneiryodan has escaped from prison."  
  
My eyes turned bright red as I heard it come from Leorio's mouth. Gon spitted out some of the chocolate ice cream and splashed into Leorio's face.  
  
"WHAT!" he shouted. "How did you know?" Killua stood up. "I read the newspaper of course!" Leorio said as he wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Here!" He placed the newspaper on the table. Both Killua and Gon stood closer to it and read it out loud. "One of the Spider group, Geneiryodan, escaped late last night. Bodies of 2 dead police guards were found this morning in the prison cell he was in!"

I remained silent as the waitress settled down a cup of my cappuccino on the table. The 3 of them looked at me, I ignored them and gave the waitress a faint smile.  
  
"So... which one of them escaped?" Gon asked. Leorio flipped the newspaper to its last page where Nobunaga's picture was shown in the center. "Hey! That's the bomb-head!" Killua exclaimed as he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, the samurai whom I arm wrestled with!" Gon added.  
  
"You arm wrestled with this nut?" Leorio asked. "A long time ago!" Gon answered. I drank my cappuccino slowly.  
  
"What should we do, Kurapica?" Gon looked at me. The truth is... I don't know! But I have to do something...  
  
"First, we need to know what he's after..." I suggested.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that he's after you! After all, we know he wants revenge!" Killua said in an "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone. I kept silent for a while and sipped my cappuccino.  
  
"Kurapica?" Gon started. I looked at my watch and gasped. "I gotta go... I need to study for a lot of tests tomorrow!" I said softly as I took my bag from behind me and walked away.  
  
"Kurapica, wait!" Gon called. I left the cafe without paying attention to Gon. I walked the streets and thought of a plan. But nothing seems to be popping out of my mind; the only thing I get in my mind is that... I already go to school now, I have forgotten all about them. Well, at least for a month.

"Kurapica!" Someone called behind me... I didn't turn back, I know Gon would always come after me.  
  
"Hey! Genius-boy!" he insisted.  
  
"What?" I turned around to see a boy with brown hair with green eyes. Darren, one of my classmates; he always wears a jacket and slips his hands on his pockets. His dad is a newspaper editor, and one day, he dreams on becoming one, as well.  
  
"That's better! What's the matter with you, man? I called you for almost 5 times and you just ignored me!" Darren scolded me.  
  
"Sorry, I got a lot of things on my mind right now!" I reasoned.  
  
"Oh, so you still remember the test we're going to have tomorrow?" he asked me.  
  
"Of course, I do! Chemistry and English!" I answered.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! You forgot History!" he reminded me.  
  
"What? It's tomorrow? I thought it was supposed to be next week!" Kurapica complained. "Hey dude! It's tomorrow, you better hurry up and study or you're really going to fail!" Darren advised.  
  
"Sure, thanks!" I said as I ran back to my apartment. I arrived 5 minutes later, but before I could reach for the doorknob...  
  
"Kurapica!"  
  
"Gon?"  
  
"Kurapica, I'm very sorry back there in the cafe" Gon paused. "I know you had a test tomorrow but I forced you... and you were really angry when Leorio told us about-"  
  
"-Gon, it's okay, it happened already... we have nothing to do about it, anyway, it's just a little thing, I'm sure I can pass the test without studying... after all, we had the experience, right?" I smiled.  
  
Gon smiled. "Right!" he agreed.  
  
"You want to come in for a while?"  
  
"You sure I won't be bothering you?"  
  
"I'm sure, you have nothing to worry about!" I assured as I turned for the doorknob, but it was already open.  
  
"Did you-" I looked at Gon but he immediately shook his head. "Then who-"  
  
We went inside and saw a man right beside the window.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get inside my apartment?" I asked.  
  
"You think I can't handle a door? How pathetic of you!"  
  
"That voice!" Gon gasped. The man turned around. "Nobunaga!"  
  
"That's right... long time no see, chain-killer!" he sneered.  
  
"How did you know I live here?" I demanded. "Simple… we Geneiryodan have our ways!" Nobunaga answered simply. "And what do you want?" I snarled.  
  
"YOUR LIFE!" he shouted. "You killed Uvo and sent every remaining member of the Genieryodan in prison!"  
  
"Your point?" Gon asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm here to take my revenge!" he roared. He got ready to attack. Gon and I prepared ourselves as well.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!" he thundered across the room. Gon and I jumped aside and just barely missed. He slashed his sword madly and we missed every one of it. Finally, he positioned himself. (In an amaka-keru-riyou-no-hirameki style ^_^ Hahaha…) Then, he went straight to.... Gon!  
  
"Gon!" I shouted. Gon was still trying to stand when Nobunaga charged at him. My mind hesitated but my legs suddenly moved. I pushed Gon out of the way and Nobunaga slashed me from behind. I fell facedown to the floor, as blood oozed out form my back.  
  
"I know you were going to save your friend... Now that you're badly injured, you have no chance to escape!" he took out his sword and pointed it straight at my spine.  
  
"Kurapica!" Gon jumped from behind and grabbed Nobunaga's neck. "Gon... get away!" I warned as I charged my Judgement Chain (the sharp needle-thing that also killed Uvo, you know what I mean!) straight to Nobunaga's heart. Gon quickly jumped aside and Nobunaga fell to the floor. His eyes widened in surprise as blood came out from his mouth. I looked at Gon right beside me.  
  
"We did it..." Gon gave me a "thumbs-up" as I gave him a small smile. Slowly, I could feel everything spinning around and my vision was about to blur. Like a snap, I started falling and Gon caught me.  
  
Everything went almost black for me and all I could hear were Gon's cries. "Kurapica! Kurapica! Wake up! Hang on, Kurapica! I'll get help!"  
  
~ Gon's POV ~  
  
I called for an ambulance from the hospital where Leorio worked (he's just a nurse); it was the nearest hospital I could find. The police arrived shortly after the ambulance, the neighbors must've seen us and called for the police (since the door was open), they took Nobunaga away and luckily, he was still alive. I know Kurapica doesn't want to kill anyone, I'm sure he'll be pleased... I think.  
  
"How's he doing?" Killua asked Leorio inside the ambulance.  
  
"Luckily, none of his vital organs were damaged. But he's still weak from all the loss of blood!" Leorio explained.  
  
"Can't he hurry up a bit?" I panicked; the driver wasn't fast enough. I looked at Kurapica. He was breathing uncontrollably and was sweating a lot.  
  
"Hang in there, Kurapica, we're almost there!" Leorio said as he gripped Kurapica's hand.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kurapica was brought in the Emergency room and had to take a surgery. Killua and I had to wait outside; at least I was able to relax a bit. I know Leorio won't let Kurapica down. 2 hours later, Leorio came out from the Emergency room.  
  
"How's Kurapica? Is he alright?" I asked impatiently. Leorio looked away and Gon thought that he finally knew the answer.  
  
"He... he made it! He almost didn't make it but I refused to give up!" Leorio softly said and smiled. "I told the doctor to allow me to do a little bit of the job and he agreed…"

"I didn't want to Kurapica like I did with Pietro, somehow, I felt an extra power inside me!" Leorio said.  
  
"Leorio..." I smiled.  
  
"They will be bringing him out soon." Leorio pointed.  
  
Suddenly, the Emergency room door burst open and a few men dragged Kurapica away into a private room. "I guess I spoke too soon." Leorio laughed as Killua, Leorio and I followed the men.

We were brought in a room where Kurapica lied in a bed near the window. There was a table beside his bed with a flower vase.  
  
"I thought you said he's ok! Why does he still have a weak look in his face?" I asked Leorio as I looked at Kurapica's face.  
  
"Well, according to the report..." Leorio scanned the folder he was holding. "...His body is still weak from that injury, and his muscles are getting frail!" Leorio explained.  
  
"I kind of understand Kurapica's part... He has a lot of things to do at school and he was really surprised when Nobunaga escaped, I think he wanted to catch Nobunaga on his own self." I told them. Nobody said anything... Suddenly, a doctor with a brown mustache and eyeglasses came in.  
  
"Dr. Tatesako!"  
  
"Leorio, we had done a few tests on Kurapica after the surgery..." Dr. Tatesako said.  
  
"And?" Leorio asked impatiently.  
  
"...It seems that he has anemia!" Dr. Tatesako disappointedly.  
  
"What! Amnesia?" I asked. "No, you idiot! Anemia!" Killua corrected as he whacked my head.  
  
"Oh! Anemia..." I nodded, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a kind of disease that one lacks water and Vitamin B12 in his body and has blood deficiency! It also occurs when one lacks sleep." Leorio explained.  
  
"Kurapica…" I softly said and looked at him.

"Don't worry, all he needs now are water and rest! He will be waking up in about 3 days!" Dr. Tatesako said. "And Leorio?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"May I have a word with you?"

Leorio looked nervously at us and then followed Dr. Tatesako out the door. _What was that all about?_  
  
~ Leorio's POV ~

It seems that you have done a job well!" Dr. Tatesako said as he gave me a folder. "What's this?" I asked as I opened it. "Fill the form up, I'm promoting you to be my assistant!" he smiled at me.

"H- Hontou?" My eyes widened. "Hai! And some day, you will become a great doctor, Dr. Leorio!" He smiled.

"A- Arigatou, Tatesako-sensei!" I bowed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gon and Killua came for a visit for 3 days straight after class since the day Kurapica was admitted in the hospital. If Kurapica was awake by now, I'm sure he would be very pleased to have friends like those two.  
  
"Is he up yet, Dr. Leorio?" Gon teased.  
  
I can't help but give him a smile. "I'm afraid not, Gon, you have to give him the time to rest. He has been really tired lately. I took some few tests on him and he seems to be recuperating quickly." I tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Really? Then, he'll be waking up soon!" Gon smiled. And as if Gon can predict the future, Dr. Tatesako came out from Kurapica's room.  
  
"He's awake!" Dr. Tatesako said.  
  
"He's awake? When can I go see him?" Gon asked impatiently.  
  
"You may, right now!"  
  
"Really? All right!" Gon cheered as I followed him to Kurapica's room. Gon knocked the door first.  
  
"Come in!" Kurapica softly answered. I opened the door and saw Kurapica sitting on his bed staring out the window. He turned around and gave us a smile.  
  
"KURAPICA!" Gon ran and gave a tight hug.  
  
"Gon..." Kurapica smiled.  
  
"Kurapica! I'm so glad you're all right!" He squeezed Kurapica tightly.  "I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have saved me!"  
  
"Oh Gon... It's not your fault, after all, we're friends aren't we?" He smiled at him and looked up at me. "Arigatou, Leorio!"  
  
"Eh?" I stared.

~ Flashback during the surgery ~

_"We're losing him, Dr. Tatesako!" One of the nurses exclaimed. "No! You mustn't give up! People's lives are in our hands and nothing will happen if we ever give up!" I yelled._

_"Dr. Tatesako! Please allow me to do the surgery from here…" I requested. Dr. Tatesako looked at me for a while, and then nodded._

_I continued the surgery on bringing with me the pride to not lose hope!_

~ Flashback ends ~

"I heard… I heard everything!" Kurapica smiled and looked at his palms. "Arigatou…"

"Don't mention it… What are friends for?" I smiled. "By the way, Dr. Tatesako said that you need a break! You work too much!" I added.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are slight anemic and you need plenty of water and rest. I suggest you stop school for about a week or 2." I suggested.  
  
"What? I can't! That's too long! What about the council? What about the mid- term that's fast approaching?" Kurapica opposed.  
  
"I'm sure they understand you very well." I said.  
  
"What! How can you say that?" Kurapica scolded.  
  
"You're all over the newspaper!" I showed him the newspaper I brought.  
  
"What!" Gon gasped.  
  
ESCAPED CONVICT FROM THE SPIDER GROUP, GENEIRYODAN, WAS CAUGHT LAST NIGHT BY A 16-YEAR-OLD BOY, KURAPICA!  
  
"How- how did they know?" Kurapica gasped.  
  
"Because I told them!" Someone behind the door said. The door opened and a boy stood there.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Killua mocked.  
  
"Darren?" Kurapica shrugged.  
  
"What? You know this kid?" I asked.  
  
"Darren, how- how did you know?" Kurapica got out of bed and approached Darren, but before he could reach him, he almost fell off. Luckily, Darren quickly caught him.  
  
"Hey, man! You need to rest, you know that?" Darren warned.  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"You ask too much questions! I followed you after our little chat, I know that you haven't studied that much yet, so I thought I might offer my help. But, when I was about to approach you, that boy over there was already with you." He pointed to Gon.

"I figured he was already a good company to you... so I turned to leave. But that's when I heard that boy scream. So I quickly ran back to your apartment and saw you on the ground, that's when I called for the police!" Darren explained as he lay Kurapica back on the bed.  
  


"Oh… now I get it!" Gon said.

  
"But, why did you put me in the newspaper?" Kurapica asked.  
  
"I just have to do something for you, man! You don't make good excuses at all, you know! I know people would want to ask you where you have been, what you've been doing! Stuff like that! You know what I mean, genius-boy!" Darren said.  
  
"But still..." Kurapica insisted.  
  
"Don't worry, fame isn't everything, right?" Darren smiled.  
  
"Uhh... right!"  
  
"You know, you need a time out, Kurapica!" Darren said.  
  
"Yeah, we agree!" Killua joined in. "You know I don't have the time!" Kurapica disagreed.  
  
"You NEVER had the time! Come on, man! Why don't you take a break?" Darren suggested.  
  
"I told you... I can't!"  
  
"Come on, just cross out some of your schedules or something!" I said. Kurapica gave me a despised look and I just smiled.  
  
"Come on, genius-boy!"  
  
"Okay... fine! I won't go to school for a week!" Kurapica finally agreed. "Anyway Darren, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah... what is it?"  
  
"Will you stop calling me genius-boy?"  
  
"Sure... genius-MAN!"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
~END~


End file.
